Wavering Ice and A New Coach!
by SecretWingsxxx
Summary: Ryuzaki Sumire is known as the coach, but what about the girl's team coach and the boy's team when Ryuzaki-sensei is not present? Well, your prayers are being answered, there is a New Assistant coach! But with this coach, there is no guarantee that with this new coach everything will be easy. Watch Out tennis teams, your in for hell!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip- (normally skipping the school day or something - Text will be in normal Print)**_

_**-Flashback- (Text will be italicized)**_

**Author's Note**

**I tried this before, but I didn't like it, so I will be starting it over!**

**Chapter 1- Ready! Set!**

_**Normal POV**_

A girl around 11 years old steps out of the busy bus at its last stop with a bunch of others in blue and white. She stepped out last, careful not to be trampled by them and stopped in front of the school.

"So, this is the school, eh~" The girl whispered to herself as she hummed and walked toward into the school. This school was Seigaku where her best friend's grandmother works at.

She headed into the school with a drawn map in her hands, that she thought was just plain ugly handwriting, so she just put the map away and walked around the school. She heard the all too familiar sound of tennis balls impact on the racket and ground, so she headed toward the direction that she was definite that it was where the courts were. As she observed some girls play, she grimaced. What she was looking at was a trashed court and nothing more than a hang out for all the girls. She was heavily disappointed.

As she walked past the girls tennis courts, she saw some real action. She saw pretty good skills and very good techniques. She watched as many players were running around the perimeter of the courts, while others were playing ball or picking them up. She was a little disappointed when she looked closely as she saw certain boys' very bad playing. _Ok... This is getting annoying! I thought Sumire said the teams were good! _thought the girl.

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Shouted a cheery famine voice after the door to Ryuzaki Sumire's office opened.

"Wahhh! Miyuki, what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in Germany and how is your arm?" Sumire was shocked at the girl in front of her. She accidentally dropped her pen and her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Yea, but I was bored in Germany and my arm is finished its treatment." Miyuki said very cheerful with a little giggle at Sumire's Reaction.

*sigh*"You never change do you? Anyways what did you need?" Sumire looked at Miyuki questionably as Miyuki's smile slowly formed into a smirk.

"I just checked out the girl's tennis team... and I would like to ask if there really is a team. All they do is watch the boy's practice, text, and the courts are a mess!And the boys look organized, but... there is a problem with them as well." Miyuki said in a more serious voice. A voice full of disappointment.

"Well, that would be because most of the girls only joined to try and get close to the boys in the tennis club. The girl's team has lost its motivation to play and step up to the nationals for quite a while now. Plus the captain of the girls tennis club was picked because of popularity and seems like the girls who really do want to learn tennis, doesn't really have a choice, but to agree and watch. And... about the boys, the are um... trying to build up to the top..." Sumire now with a serious tone and her hands balled together under her chin with her elbows on her desk. Well, she said the last part in a unsure tone of voice. Miyuki stood in front of Sumire had a slight gleam in her eyes telling Sumire that she is going to change the girls tennis club.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sumire said with a smirk and a very amused tone.

"Of course, I am going to change the club." Miyuki had a smirk on her face and very serious eyes.

*Sigh*"Just don't go over board with things, as you already know it from experience." Sumire said while eyeing Miyuki arm.

"It's fine, it's fine, there is by no means a way for me to get hurt." Miyuki said waving off the stare she was getting.

"Oh yeah! I came by myself, so... I decided to do some cross dressing!" Miyuki said with a wide smile and leaving Sumire to choke on her air.

"WHAT! What do you mean?!" Sumire stood up with her hand slammed on the desk and an irritated looking face.

"Exactly what I said!" Miyuki said gleefully.

"No! N-O, NO! I will not permit you to being a boy! NO!" Sumire said while putting her hands up creating an "X" to emphasize her point.

"But~ I won't be doing it as a tennis player so, no worries~" Miyuki said with a wide grin and in a sing song way.

"T-then w-what are you planning?" Sumire asked wearily.

"I plan to enter as a male assistant couch for both girls' and boys' tennis club!" Miyuki chirped. This just made Sumire face palm.

"So, what about your education, normal GIRL school life, and your tennis?" Sumire asked regaining her composure.

"Well, I will still be a student and you know I already know all these things, um... I don't want a normal GIRL school life, and I can do my own tennis as I test others! Plus I always wanted to try being a couch!" Miyuki said happily.

"And I can't give you the permission to-" Sumire said until she was bluntly cut off.

"Don't worry about that, I got it all covered!" Miyuki said proudly.

"Fine, fine. What am I going to do with you?" Sumire asked herself.

"Well, you can agree with making me your assistant couch while your gone!" Miyuki said ignoring Sumire obvious mood downfall.

"Ok, but juggling two teams is-" again cut off, but this time was by Miyuki pulling at her hair.

"Wait what are you doing?" Sumire watched in horror as Miyuki took off a wig.

"Well, I already cut my hair, so yea!" Miyuki replied.

"So you were prepared..." Sumire sighed in defect.

"yup!" Miyuki said happily.

After that little talk, Miyuki stuffed her wig in her bag and excused her self before heading for the bathrooms. In the restroom, she went in the males' and headed for a stall. Luckily there was no one there, so she locked herself in one stall. She changed into shorts and a shirt, of course not before wrapping her chest up. She looked like a bishounen, but a boy none the less.

With that she headed toward Sumire's office once again and opening it without knocking and with a bored laid back expression.

"Who is he, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Asked one of the boys in blue and white. There were eight in total and it seems like all were regulars of the boys' tennis team.

"Um..." Sumire said trying to find the right words. She was shocked when she saw Miyuki and still trying to find something to say.

"Oh, sorry was I bothering you?" Miyuki said with a bored tone, while on the inside she was laugh her head off at Sumire's expression.

"Um... no, it's just who are you, I don't believe you go here, right?" asked another one of the boys there.

"Sorry, I almost forgot. Uzumaki Yuki." Miyuki said with a bored tone. _This is gonna be fun!_

**End of Chapter 1~**

**Author's Note**

**SWxxx here!**

**Chapter 1 is very short, I know.**

**Hope your interested in seeing what Miyuki will be doing! **

**By the way this is when all the third years are in 2nd year and the second years are 1st years. So... I am making Ryoma just ahead a year with the girl, so they both jumped up by a year. And (last name first name) Uzumaki Yuki is the fake made up name for Miyuki's disguise as a guy and Shimizu Miyuki is her real name. And she is a girl, but I will be using Yuki and 'he' when talking about Miyuki. If you get confused, review or PM me and ask any questions!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**See you all next time ~ Secret**


End file.
